


[維勇] 暗鎖 05(part 1) / [Victuuri] Lock05(part 1)

by moonlightneko



Category: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov - Fandom, Victor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri - Fandom, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), victuuri - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightneko/pseuds/moonlightneko
Summary: 你現在，一個人在家嗎？Are You in the House Alone?





	[維勇] 暗鎖 05(part 1) / [Victuuri] Lock05(part 1)

     這幾天，勇利有了個小小的煩惱。

  
     最近幾日早晨起床時，內褲常常是鼓成一大包的狀態並沾滿了精液，也就是俗稱的夢遺。起初他並不以為意，男人嘛，很正常的生理現象。  
     然而連續好幾天都是這樣。今天早上更是誇張，他根本是下半身裸著的狀態。  
     但是他是一點印象都沒有，每晚睡前與維克多聊天之後都睡得很沈。難道自己是思念維克多過度才無意識的做出這樣的舉動？這麼難以啟齒的話題，害羞如他自然是不可能對別人傾吐的，就連維克多他也不好意思對他提起。

     於是今天他決定，在睡覺前先自己解決一下，或許半夜就不會多到滿出來。下班回到家以後，他先洗了個澡，而在洗澡時順便將某個小機器塞進自己的後面。

 

     視訊電話很快的接通了，只見勇利穿著維克多留下的白襯衫坐在床上，一雙長腿隨意的交叉擺著。維克多挑起一邊眉毛，靠近鏡頭悄聲地對勇利說：「等我一下。」  
     接著畫面陷入一片黑暗，並傳來衣物摩擦的聲響。勇利知道維克多正在警局裡執勤中，他壞心的故意挑這個時間要他也在大庭廣眾之下陷入天人交戰，就如同那日在車上他宛如被路人看光光的情況。

     畫面再度恢復明亮，背景是勇利熟悉的天台。當維克多的臉再次出現在畫面裡時，勇利感到體內大力地震動了起來，他不由自主地”啊”了一聲。  
     「哎～你今天怎麼了？這麼有興致？」維克多看著勇利的表情變化，知道他將東西塞在那邊。  
     「我、我想你啊…嗯…」很快地勇利陷入情慾當中，音調都變了。他的手也不自覺的開始擼動起自己的傢伙，然而襯衫下擺太長了，維克多只看見布料底下正在起起伏伏。  
     「讓我看…你快打開。」耳機裡傳來維克多略微沙啞的聲音，勇利知道他也興奮起來了。  
     「才不要…嘿嘿」白色布料很快的被勇利打濕了一小塊。  
     「什麼時候學壞了…」聽著耳機裡越來越急促的粗喘與呻吟聲，與畫面中勇利陷入慾望當中的迷濛表情。維克多口乾舌燥，一股慾火無處發洩，恨不得立馬飛到東京狠狠地修理這隻妖精。

 

     在擁抱彼此的時候，被佔有、被征服，身心滿足又愉悅。勇利閉上眼睛，腦海裡回想著他的吻、他的唇落在自己的脖子、鎖骨、胸前、後腰。他長年握著槍帶了粗繭的手指在身上游移，刺刺癢癢的撩撥著心弦。

     「維克多…維克多…」他輕喃出聲，情動時叫得含糊軟糯，好像他的心上人就正在自己身邊。那些煽情又情色的銷魂場景重現眼前，讓他快樂又迷戀不已。

     「勇利…」維克多低聲喊著他的名字，一次次地像是將他印在心裡，充滿佔有慾宣告著”你是我的”。

 

     筋攣與快感如潮水般從深處湧來，耳機裡只有彼此的喘息聲，維克多只覺得下面鼓脹到不行。過了不久，勇利有些沙啞的聲音小小聲地傳來。  
     「維克多…我好想你…」

 

     在那之後，早上起來夢遺的現象就比較少出現了，勇利欣喜的認為自己的方法奏效。


End file.
